MaLdItO aMoR
by SeReNyMoOn
Summary: ¿Qué es para ti el amor? ¿Es sacrificio? ¿es entrega? ¿es alegría? ¿es humillación? ¿pena? ¿dolor? ¿Qué significa amar? ¿acaso la tristeza que refleja mi alma y mi ser es el amor? ¿la traición es amor? ¿el deseo? ¿para ti que es el amor?... S-D-S
1. PROLOGO

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**MALDITO AMOR**

_**PROLOGO**_

_**ಌಌ ಌಌ ಌಌ ಌಌ ಌಌ**_

* * *

**Aunque pase mucho tiempo  
y yo tenga otro amor  
tú siempre estarás presente  
en un rincón de mi corazón.**

Te ame fervientemente  
fuiste mi adoración  
tú, mi único cariño  
te ame con devoción.

¿Qué es para ti el amor?... ¿Es sacrificio?... ¿es entrega?... ¿es alegría?... ¿es humillación?... ¿pena?... ¿dolor? … ¿Qué significa amar?... ¿acaso la tristeza que refleja mi alma y mi ser es el amor?... ¿la traición es amor?... ¿el deseo?...

No lo creo, sinceramente no lo creo, siempre imagine que el amor seria como en los cuentos de hadas; con un príncipe que llegaría a rescatarnos cuando estuviéramos en problemas, pero me he equivocado eso solo existió en mis sueños, porque en mi realidad el príncipe se convirtió en brujo malvado que lastimo mi corazón y se adueño de él… ahora me ha convertido en la mas cruel de las mujeres, soy fría y calculadora, no importan los demás lo único que deseo es triunfar sobre todos los demás… no busco amor, mucho menos compasión… y como suelen decirme mis conocidos y subordinados… soy una mujer de roca, impenetrable, insensible, sin miedo a nada… soy Serena Tsukino…una chica bastante rebelde. Odio la mediocridad de todas las personas, estudio a un colegio de elite el quinto grado de la carrera de administración de empresas, pues en un par de años heredare todo el consorcio hotelero de mi padre. Me gusta dirigir la empresa pues lo más valioso es seguir ganando dinero. No me interesa nada más. Mi familia es la mas rica de todo Japón, cuando era pequeña mi madre murió de cáncer cervicouterino, así que mi padre me envió a un internado donde me educaron como toda una señorita de sociedad. Cuando salí a la edad de 18 años me enamore perdidamente de un hombre que me traiciono a partir de ese momento me convertí en lo que ahora soy… la Dama de Acero…

* * *

**Fuiste tu el primero  
que ocupó mi corazón  
fuiste mi primer beso  
eres mi primer amor.**

Tu mis labios tuviste  
te entrega mi corazón  
por ti escribí poemas  
eres aun mi inspiración.  


¿El amor?... es una simple palabra que existe entre las personas tan frágiles que se dejan manipular por esa palabra absurda de tres letras simplemente. No creo en el desde que ella me traiciono, pues cuando se ama de verdad no puede haber engaños ni mentiras, precisamente por eso no busco el amor de una mujer, lo único que busco es el amor hacia el dinero, quiero convertirme en el hombre mas rico de todo Japón, que digo de Japón de todo el mundo y si solo lo consigo pisoteando y quitando a algunos de este planeta lo conseguiré, lo hare porque no tengo corazón ella se lo dejo aquella noche… y si… soy un hombre que solo busca el placer de una aventura en su cama… confieso que soy muy brusco, un tanto violento e irritante, y a la vez muy caprichoso, como un niño pequeño, ya que el siempre he tenido todo en esta vida, no soy una buena persona, en el fondo solo busco lo que me traiga grandes placeres, aunque tenga que fingir siendo muy amable, sobre todo con algunos socios o mujeres que deseo llevar a mi habitación. Soy un chico my guapo, las mujeres me siguen como si fuera miel. Mis ojos las cautivan y caen rendidas a mi pies, claro como debe de ser… soy un perfecto adonis… casi un Dios… soy Darien Chiba el heredero de las empresas Chiba y asociados, dedicados exclusivamente al comercio en aerolíneas japonesas, claro que estamos extendiendo nuestro mercado lo que me da el poder de ser el segundo mas rico en todo Japón… si aunque me duela reconocerlo su familia es la más rica y poderosa de todo Japón… los Tsukino son los mas ricos… y todo por tenerla a ella como su hija…

* * *

**Hasta ahora eres el único  
al que un TE AMO dedique,  
fuiste tú el primer  
al que entregue mi corazón.**

Fuiste mi primer desvelo  
y mi primera ilusión  
por ti derrame las lágrimas  
del verdadero amor.  


¿Amor?... creo que es el sentimiento mas puro y noble que existe, yo en particular busco el amor de un hombre que me comprenda, me cuide, me valore… que ambos nos complementemos para ser uno mismo… no busco fortuna ni riquezas, desde niña me caracterizado por esa razón, he tenido todo lujos, riquezas, sirvientes y todo cuanto capricho perseguía… sin embargo lo que mas deseaba era el amor de mi padre, jamás lo tuve, él siempre estuvo y sigue ocupado… tengo un hermano el cual sigue exactamente los mismo pasos que él, hace un tiempo parecía ser alguien totalmente diferente pero algo paso que hizo que se volviera en el peor tirano que haya conocido… soy Rei Chiba… la hija menor de Mamoru Chiba pero antes que nada soy una mujer que busca el amor de un buen hombre sin importar su condición económica… y espero pronto poderlo encontrar…

* * *

**Por ti conocí yo el cielo  
al que me llevabas con un beso  
tus caricias, tus abrazos  
fueron únicas, lo acepto.**

Por ti conocí el sufrimiento  
de un amor que se va  
te perdí yo para siempre  
amargura aun lloro yo.

¿Qué pienso del amor?... huy pues creo en el fielmente aunque muchas veces me han roto el corazón pero aun así sigo junto con el… por algo me dicen la diosa del amor, además de que soy muy linda, divertida, carismática, simpática… que mas te puedo decir… soy Mina Aino… mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia once años desde entonces vivo con Kenji Tsukino que fue el mejor amigo de mi padre y junto a su hija Serena con la que tengo una excelente relación de amistad…. ¿amistad? No Serena es mi hermana… la que siempre quise tener. En cuanto a lo económico mis tutores se han hecho cargo de la empresa de mi padre, dentro de algunos meses cuando cumpla 24 años tendré que hacerme cargo de todas las telecomunicaciones de Japón… se que suena bastante para un niña que no toma las cosas en serio pero, confío en que lo puedo lograr, además estudie en una de las mejores universidades ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?... oh! Si… un novio!... jajaja… es en serio eh!

**Te ame eternamente  
y, aun te amo yo  
y a pesar del sufrimiento  
te doy las gracias, amor**

* * *

Hola… ¿amor?... amor es ella… mi bombón, mi único amor… con ella conocí el significado de amar con locura, sin ella no sabría que hacer… aunque la consideren como la mas cruel de las personas yo se que no es así… mantengo una relación de amistad con ella desde hace algún tiempo cuando abrimos nuestra propia tienda de modas aunque lo mantenemos en secreto pues ella es muy reconocida en todo Japón por su ramo hotelero y sobre todo por su familia que es tan posesiva con ella. Mi chica es ella Serena mi bombón… a la cual amo desde que tenia 12 años… ¿yo?... yo soy Seiya kou un empresario de la moda y cantante en un grupo llamado three lighs… soy popular entre las chicas pero soy fiel a una de ellas… a serena… serena Tsukino… mi dama de acero como muchos le dicen…

* * *

**¿Y tú crees en el amor?**

**Hola nenas, como están? Acá les dejo el prologo de esta nueva historia llamada MALDITO AMOR donde las aventuras, los desengaños, la pasión, el amor jugaran un papel muy importante movidos por las mentiras y el engaño, la avaricia y el poder. Están invitadas… bienvenidas**

**Con todo mi cariño **

**SeReNyMoOn**


	2. Promesa de Amor

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**MALDITO AMOR**

**By: SeReNyMoOn**

_Capitulo primero_

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "Promise de Amour" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ**

_**Promesa de amor**_

**Se tu fossi una mia lacrima non piangerei più per paura di perderti. Ti amo.**

* * *

**Año 2005**

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy cumplo 18 años, estoy muy contenta por fin saldré de este internado y también entrare a la universidad y podré convertirme en una famosa diseñadora de modas, me encanta dibujar esos vestidos de novia, se que algún día diseñare el mío… ¿pero quien será mi pareja?... espero que sea darien, ¿pero que cosas escribo?, darien solo me ve como una hermana me siento muy triste al pensar en eso… bueno mejor no me pongo triste porque se que terminare llorando y no quiero que mis ojos se vuelvan rojos y se hinchen a causa de las lagrimas porque darien va a pasar por mi y me llevara al cine uff! Ya quiero que se llegue la hora pasare el resto de la tarde con él… cuando llegue te contare como me fue… ¿OK?..._

-¿serena?...- grito mi padre desde afuera de mi habitación

-ya voy papá…- Salí de inmediato conociendo a mi padre era mejor hacerlo para evitar una discusión…- dime…- le dije en cuanto llegue frente a él

-ten…- me dijo y me entrego una caja roja aterciopelada, me quede estática sabia perfectamente que era lo que contenía; mi padre sonreía era raro en él pero en esta ocasión lo hacia.

-pero papá…- intenten decir y fue exactamente cuando su sonrisa se esfumo arrebatándome la caja

-es para ti…- me dijo en tono autoritario…- tu madre deseaba que en este día te lo entregara así que debes aceptarlo…- me dijo y saco la lujosa joya… era una medalla en oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes la cual tenia una media luna en el centro cobijada por una estrella de ocho picos y dentro de ésta estaba inscrito el apellido "Tsukino"; la cadena de esta medalla era exactamente del mismo material… la verdad costaba una fortuna. Traer algo así en el cuello ponía en riesgo la vida… mi vida… después de ponerla en mi cuello volvió a sonreír fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que realmente me amaba, era rara decir esa palabra puesto que siempre creí que me odiaba por el hecho de que mi madre murió…

-gracias- le dije sonriendo él simplemente me abrazo.

Después de tan afectuoso momento Darien Chiba llego por mi…-hola princesa…- me dijo

-hola siempre tan puntual…

-luces radiante…- me dijo…- es hermoso ¿te lo dio tu padre?...- me pregunto observando la joya…

-si, era de mi madre…

-debe de valer una fortuna…

-así es…-respondí y después nos fuimos directamente al cine ese día se estrenaba Forever una película romántica con un final tremendamente triste. Al salir caminábamos recorriendo los centros comerciales al final había un pequeño comercio donde vendían curiosidades… entramos y tal parecía que nos estaban esperando pues nos recibieron muy bien.

En uno de sus estantes había un cojín de estrella color azul enorme la cual llamo mi atención de inmediato, camine hacia ella y la tome Darien me siguió y sonrió como siempre… Ah! Esa sonrisa me encantaba…

-¿no crees que es hermosa?...- le dije haciendo una carita de encanto

-claro que si…- me respondió…- ¿pero que es eso que tiene ahí?... parece ser que está defectuosa…

-oh!...- mire y en efecto tenia una pequeña abertura…- mira darien tiene un sobrecito…- comente entusiasmada pues era una sorpresa y las sorpresas me encantaban… trate de sacarlo pero darien me hizo una seña en forma negativa entendí de inmediato que tal vez no debería sacarla… -señorita ¿Qué es este sobre que tiene?

-es una supresa…

-¿sorpresa?

-¿sorpresa?... ¿de que tipo?- preguntaba emocionada pues quería descubrir de que se trata…

-solo lo puede saber si la compra…

-valla… - mi rostro se entristeció y Darien al notarlo se acerco a mi para darme consuelo…- le diré a papa que me la compre…- dije convencida

-eso si que no…- me dijo…- yo te la comprare, será tu regalo de cumpleaños…

-pero darien no es necesario… me has traído al cine y…

-no… señorita me voy a llevar esa estrella

-claro joven…- de inmediato puso la estrella en una bolsa y darien le entrego la tarjeta para que efectuar el pago. Después salimos y yo muy contenta no pude resistir mas la emoción de descubrir aquella sorpresa.

-ven sentémonos en esa banca…- señale una que se encontraba justo enfrente de una pequeña fuente dentro del centro comercial…- veamos…- comencé a sacar el sobrecito, aunque me costo trabajo pues traía un amarre hacia una pequeña cajita… -oh! Mira Darien y además trae un regalo ¿Qué será?

-¿Por qué no lo abres?...- me respondió de inmediato lo hice y lo que encontré dentro me sorprendió increíblemente…-¿Qué sucede?... ¿acaso no te gusto lo que encontraste?...- me dijo mirándome fijamente cosa que me hizo sonrojar…

-Darien…- fue lo que atine a decir; mas bien parecía una tonta… me quede muda en ese momento…

-¿Qué sucede?...- su voz sonaba preocupada

-nada…

-¿sabes?... dentro de un par de años quedare al frente de la empresa de papá… pero ahora tan solo soy el hijo de Mamoru Chiba, es por eso que… es algo sencillo…- me decía sin que me viera directamente pero en un momento me vio directamente a los ojos perdiéndome en ese azul que me cautivaba desde hacia un tiempo… quedé hechizada, inmóvil… y de pronto sus labios estaban acariciando a los míos… fue tan cálido me deje llevar por un momento anhelado, deseado, encantado… ese beso me llevo al cielo… -serena…- murmuró

-¿yo?...- no sabia que decir, como reaccionar… Darien era el primer chico que me besaba y además era el primer beso que mas deseaba…

-te amo… desde hace mucho tiempo te he amado… desde niños he querido decírtelo pero…- se detuvo, no sabia como continuar… era evidente que se le dificultaba expresar sus sentimientos…

-si…- dije sosteniendo el contenido del pequeño sobre en mi mano derecha y la cajita en la mano izquierda

-¿Qué?...

-acepto…- Darien me miraba fijamente y eso hizo que mi sonrojo se hiciera más que evidente. Así que tomo la cajita y saco una cadena plateada con una medalla en forma de corazón de igual material…

-no es lo mismo a lo que acostumbras pero…- calle sus labios poniendo mi dedo índice sobre ellos y después lleve mis manos hacia mi cuello y quite la lujosa joya para guardarla en mi bolso dándole a entender que quería su obsequio, y en efecto Darien coloco la cadena… y ese fue un momento increíblemente feliz…

-gracias… por formar parte de mi vida…- le dije tomando su manos entre las mías…

-te amo…

-y yo a ti…- terminamos dándonos otro cálido beso.

Comenzaron a pasar los días y Darien y yo seguíamos saliendo en poco tiempo nuestros padres se enteraron de nuestra relación, ellos estaban muy contentos pues eso además de hacernos felices a nosotros a ellos en particular les beneficiaria económicamente al fusionar sus empresas. Faltaba poco para ingresar a la universidad cuando conocimos a los hermanos Black con los que comenzamos una relación de amistad.

Al poco tiempo ellos se transfirieron a la universidad donde nosotros estábamos. Darien estudiaba el tercer grado de administración de empresas y yo el primero en diseño de modas aunque mi padre no estaba de acuerdo ingrese a esa carrera junto a mi inseparable amigo de la infancia Seiya Kou.

Era invierno hacia mucho frio y estaba sola en casa mi padre había salido en un viaje de negocios _para variar como siempre. _Mi nana Luna se encontraba en el hospital recogiendo algunos de los medicamentos de papá, después iría al mercado por la despensa de la casa así que decidí llamar a Darien para que me acompañara y así veíamos una película. Una hora mas tarde llego Darien acompañado de Rei su hermana menor, bueno es de mi edad… también llego Mina mi hermana que recién llegaba de china pues se tomo unas vacaciones bastante largas… comenzamos a ver películas de terror y luego terminamos viendo películas cómicas ya entrada la noche tanto Rei como Darien tuvieron que irse pues a la mañana siguiente entraríamos a la universidad muy temprano… sin embargo esa noche después de acostarme recibí una llamada anónima donde me decían que Darien se encontraba herido en el parque No.10, de inmediato corrí hacia el lugar y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Darien

-Darien… ¿estas bien?... ¿Qué te paso?...- no dejaba de hacerle preguntas y al mismo tiempo lo revisaba de arriba a bajo buscándole alguna herida…

-serena… escucha… esto no esta bien…- me dijo en tono preocupado y mirándome…

-¿a que te refieres?...- conteste un poco mas tranquila

-llamaron a casa diciéndome que te encontrabas en problemas…

-¿yo?... no Darien a mi me llamaron para decirme que estabas herido…- en ese momento Darien me abrazo fuertemente como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

-tenemos que irnos…- me dijo al oído

-tengo miedo… -le dije y mi voz temblaba al compas con mi cuerpo

-ven vamos, mi auto esta cerca…- me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar velozmente hacia su auto… antes de llegar tres sujetos aparecieron de la nada uno de ellos me tomo a la fuerza mientras Darien intentaba defenderme… todo fue inútil ya que eran dos contra el solo así que me arme de valor y mordí el antebrazo del hombre que me sujetaba y éste me soltó…- HUYE SERENA… CORRE Y NO TE DETENGAS!- me grito Darien quien se encontraba en el suelo, sin embargo no le hice caso me quite una de las zapatillas de tacón que llevaba puestas y la use como arma, uno de los sujetos intento atraparme y le clave el tacón en su rostro; la sangre del tipo me salpico sin importarme corrí a lado de Darien y los tres sujetos se retiraron no sin antes amenazarnos nuevamente…

-Darien… ¿Qué fue esto no entiendo?...

-no lo se… es mejor que nos vallamos… te llevare a casa…

-no!- replique…- a mi casa no… por favor… mira como estoy hay sangre en mi ropa…- comencé a llorar nuevamente las lagrimas fluían sobre mi rostro sin poderse detener…

-esta bien pero ya no llores- me abrazo hasta llegar al auto. Subimos y durante el trayecto no dijimos nada todo lo que había pasado nos había dejado sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Llegamos hasta un enorme edificio donde él tenia su departamento… en realidad era su refugio… al entrar fue directamente a su habitación y saco una pijama fui al baño y me di una ducha al ponérmela Salí el pantalón me quedaba enorme al igual que la camisa… Darien comenzó a reír un poco pues le dolía el rostro donde había sido golpeado…

-no te burles de mi…- dije haciendo un puchero

-es que te vez…- no lo deje terminar la frase porque le arroje un cojín directo a su cara y el se quejo cayendo al suelo… me asuste mucho y corrí a su lado…

-¿estas bien?...- pregunte justo cuando el se descubría el rostro

-si…- nos miramos fijamente nunca habíamos estado en circunstancias parecidas, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y me dio miedo sentir tal cosa, nunca antes lo había experimentado así que me levante y fui hacia su botiquín y saque gasas y un liquido para desinfectar su herida…

-deberías de ser doctora…

-¿Por qué?

-porque curas muy bien… ya no me duele…

-vamos no seas exagerado…- le dije mientras guardaba las cosas

-serena…

-dime Darien…

-lo lamento…

-¿Por qué?

-por haber puesto tu vida en peligro…- dijo suavemente

-no Darien… tu no tienes la culpa… estoy segura que alguien envió a esos tipos…- le conteste suavemente y después lo abrace… permanecimos así varios minutos – vayamos a dormir… es tarde…

-si… duerme en mi habitación y yo dormiré en el sillón…- me dijo y así lo hicimos sin embargo a los poco minutos de haber yo conciliado el sueño comencé a tener una horrible pesadilla que me hizo gritar, de inmediato Darien corrió hacia el dormitorio y al verme me abrazo…- tranquila princesa todo fue un mal sueño…

-Darien no quiero estar sola… por favor quédate conmigo y abrázame… abrázame muy fuerte…-suplique… si de alguna manera le suplique… creo que fue la primera vez que había hecho una suplica y la ultima…

-te amo serena…- me susurro al oído, es escucharlo y sentirlo tan cerca me estremeció… mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar fueron sensaciones nunca antes sentidas… me beso tan apasionadamente que yo correspondí a ese nuevo beso, nuestras manos comenzaron a cobrar vida propia abriendo paso a través de la ropa para poder tener contacto con la piel…

-Darien…- intente decir lo mas normal posible pero salió mas como un gemido. Me sonroje, sabia que Darien me había escuchado ahora mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho y el de Darien estaba exactamente igual… de pronto comencé a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, no me negué me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sentir el deseo y el calor abrazándome en cada milímetro de mi piel… en mi interior algo se desbordaba hacia el exterior mojando mi intimidad y mis entrepiernas… Darien de igual forma comenzó a evitarse su miembro crecía dentro de su ropa cuando una presión en mi que me gustaba… en ese momento quería mas… y mas…

-lo siento- exclamo Darien deteniéndose repentinamente…- perdóname serena yo no… lo siento…- dijo finalmente cabizbajo…

-quiero hacerlo… quiero ser únicamente para ti… quiero amarte…- le dije al oído y luego mordisque su lóbulo del oído derecho, para después pasar a besar sus cuello, comencé jugueteando y Darien accedió, nuevamente comenzó a tocarme, a besarme…

De pronto mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su mano dentro del enorme pantalón que traía puesto, tacaba mi intimidad que se desbordaba de placer… sentía la necesidad de ser tocada… amada… deseada…

Fui quitando las prendas de Darien una a una poco a poco hasta que no quedaba nada… y él de igual forma quito la estorbosa pijama de en medio quedando solo dos cuerpos que deseaban fusionarse en uno solo…

-te amare siempre… lo prometo- me dijo en un momento de lucidez…- siempre estaras en mi corazón… no importan los engaños, las mentiras, el tiempo… no importa nada mas… lo único que importa es nuestro amor…

-es una promesa…- respondi…- yo sere tuya para siempre, no importa lo que pase, no importa nadie mas… tu siempre estaras en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón… en casa parte de mi…juntos para siempre…

Dicho esto ambos nos entregamos mutuamente sin miedos, sin restricciones… simplemente con el amor que nos unía en ese momento… los besos, las caricias… el deseo impedían que continuáramos con palabras pues no hacían falta… todo estaba dicho, todo había sido escrito… nuestro destino se había cruzado y hoy… ahora se marcaba para siempre…

Después Darien coloco su miembro a la entrada de mi intimidad, yo estaba tan mojada así que lentamente comenzó a entrar ese era el momento adecuado yo estaba completamente lista par recibirlo… por mi mejilla cayeron un par de lagrimas que no esperaba… Darien se detuvo -¿te he lastimado?...- me pregunto angustiado a lo que yo negué con la cabeza… -ya pasara…- me dijo suavemente y después por fin su miembro yacía completamente en mi… sentí recorrer un calosfrió en todo mi cuerpo, había calor en mi intimidad quería seguir sintiendo esa urgencia, ese dolor que ya era placer… era deseo… era amor…

Comencé a moverme al compas con la simetría del bien formado cuerpo de Darien… él comenzó a embestirme delicadamente pero poco a poco la intensidad subía cada segundo que pasaba _"que maravillosa sensación era tener a su amor junto con ella, fusionados en uno solo"…_

Estábamos un paso de terminar esa gloria en el cielo. Los gemidos, las suplicas, la pasión desbordada hacían énfasis con nuestro cuerpos cubiertos de sudor…

-da… Darien…- encajaba mis uñas sobre su espalda en cualquier momento llegaría el anhelado orgasmo…

-te amo… mi princesa…- me dijo antes de comenzar con las embestidas mas rápidas y rítmicas parecía que nuestros cuerpos anatómicamente estaban hechos el uno con el otro… Darien soltó un gemido cargado de suspiros y fue en ese momento cuando ambos llegamos al clímax… mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sintiendo las contracciones y palpitaciones llenándose de ese cálido liquido en mi interior… Darien me abrazo embonando sus manos con la mías haciéndonos sentir mas amor…

Nos quedamos en silencio abrazados hasta que nos dormimos. A la mañana siguiente el sol comenzó a colarse por el ventanal de la habitación de Darien haciéndonos abrir los ojos…

-buenos días princesa…- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-buenos días… -dije un poco apenada y Darien al notarlo me dio un suave beso…

-te amo ni niña… no olvides nuestra promesa…- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-claro que no… nunca la olvidare…- respondí de inmediato.

* * *

Hola!

¿Cómo están?... antes que nada una enorme disculpa, no pensaba demorarme tanto pero es que de mi trabajo me mandaron 15 dias de vacaciones y pues me fui a disfrutar de ellas, el sol… la arena… el mar… mi fam… así que no tuve tiempo de subir el capi, lo lamento… pero he regresado y bueno aki esta y en un par de días actualizo batalla de los dioses y espero el segundo capi de esta historia en donde sabran porque se odian tanto… claro después de amarse…

Agradezco los rws en el prologo de:

sandy-serena

Neo Reyna Serenity

sailorgisselle

Astrid de Chiba

Natustar

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt

Patty Ramirez de Chiba

claudia

libelula

carolina montemayor

Seiya-Moon

LaDy ShElS

amanda

Arigato…

NOTA: bueno el fic tenia una categoría T pero a partir de este capitulo tendrá una categoría M esto debido a escenas muy fuertes… gracias por su comprensión. Saludos.

Con cariño

SeReNyMoOn


	3. ¿Por qué?

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**MALDITO AMOR**

_Capitulo segundo_

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "** ¿**Pourquoi?" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ**

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Quando sarai lontana, e penserai a me, forse una lacrima scenderà lungo il tuo viso. Lasciala scorrere sarà la mia carezza per te.**_

Esa mañana al despertar me di cuenta que todo por lo que había luchado en el pasado ahora se había esfumado, mi mundo se desmorono ante mis ojos sin que yo pudiera detenerlo. Estaba sola; la traición de la que fui presa cobró su primera victima mi hija nació con una malformación en su pequeño corazoncito y murió a las pocas horas de nacido… sufrí mucho, llore y llore durante largos días y largas noches, grite; pero nadie me escucho, nadie me dio consuelo, nadie se apiado de mi… pasaron semanas desde aquel terrible día y fue cuando leí la noticia… "heredero de cadena de aviación Darien Chiba comprometido en Matrimonio con la heredera de las termas Luna Negra"… ese día nuevamente las lagrimas surcaron mi rostro… mis ojos no paraban de sufrir al igual que mi alma, tanto dolor en menos de un año, tanto sufrimiento por causa de una familia… tanta humillación tenia que terminar… así que me levante del rincón donde me encontraba y camine hacia el closet de mi habitación saque un cambio de ropa completo y de inmediato entre al baño a tomar una ducha pero al estar frente al espejo vi mi rostro hinchado, marcado por la almohadas, sin vida, pálido… decidí consentirme un poco mas y tome un baño relajante… no recuerdo bien pero si estoy completamente segura de que estuve en la tina de hidromasaje un poco mas de dos horas, después Salí y me vestí con los jeans y la blusa estraple color negro que hacían el juego perfecto con la sandalias de tiras, tome el bolso y subí al auto convertible de papá manejándolo a una gran velocidad hasta llegar al centro comercial XXXX en el tercer piso se encontraba Mi Ho estilista de fama internacional a quien le solicite un cambio radical… y valla que lo fue…

-¿Qué te parece Ma Pettite ami?...- me pregunto al girarme frente al espejo para que viera su creación…

-es…- no había palabras el cambio era mas que evidente, había dejado de ser la niña estúpida que aparentaba y que fui hace algún tiempo…- perfecto…- atine a decir antes de que Mi Ho comenzara a hablar y en verdad el cambio fue asombroso corto mi cabello largo dejándolo a tres cuartos de espalda dándole forma y estilo, tiño algunas mechas que hacían énfasis al dorado de mi cabello, rizo mis pestañas haciéndolas parecer mas grandes de lo que ya eran; el maquillaje era perfecto no era muy abundante pero tampoco tan natural, parecía una dama, si la dama en la que pronto me convertiría. También me arreglo mis manos, las uñas, los pies… uff y ni que decir de los masajes fueron la gloria… había cambiado por fuera pero también por dentro…

-cuando has llegado a New York- comenzó la plática nuevamente

-hace un tiempo pero estaba un tanto ocupada que me olvide completamente de mi…- respondí sin ánimos

-te quedaras a radicar en la ciudad?...- pregunto con curiosidad

-no, en realidad regresare a Tokio lo antes posible…- saque mi teléfono móvil y marque…- ¡tenemos que hablar!...- demande con arrogancia…- en persona toma el primer vuelo y ven hacia mi…- finalice la conversación, mi mirada se había quedado vacía, fría y que decir de mi voz, se había vuelto mas helada que el polo norte…- Mi Ho te veré después…- le dije extendiendo la tarjeta dorada para que realizara el cobro de su trabajo. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba de vuelta en casa arregle algunas cosas que necesitaría para el viaje y otras las puse en una caja que iban directamente a la basura…

-señorita ¿va a tirar toda esa ropa?...- me pregunto Clara la empleada de limpieza

-si, no me sirve de nada solo ocupa lugar innecesario…- dije indiferente al rostro de preocupación de la pobre mujer

-¿señorita?...- pregunto con voz baja y temerosa

-¿si?

-si usted me lo permite ¿puedo llevarme toda esa ropa?...- dijo finalmente

-¿tu?...- conteste burlonamente…- la mayoría es ropa de maternidad y de bebe… a tu edad no creo que te pueda servir…

-es que…bueno… en la parroquia del sagrado corazón hay… hay un albergue para madres solteras y bueno… creo que toda esta ropa les puede servir de algo… son mujeres de escasos recursos… algunas traen a sus criaturas a este mundo y no tienen nada para arroparlos…

-pues si no tienen recursos no deberían de estar revolcándose para que así no salgan embarazadas…

-lo entiendo, pero muchas de ellas han sido violadas… por sus novios… sus hermanos… sus primos… inclusive han sido violadas por sus padres…- al escucharla decir eso sentí una punzada en mi corazón, como si de alguna manera me afectara lo que a esas mujeres les sucedía…

-déjame sola…- le ordené y ella obedeció de inmediato

Al anochecer llego mi padre había tomado el avión de los Tsukinos para llegar ante mi por la urgencia y arrogancia en mi llamada…

-hija!...- me saludo efusivamente, yo no pude recibirlo de la misma forma…- me alegra saber que ya te encuentras mejor… te vez muy linda ¿te cortaste el cabello y lo teñiste?...- su sonrisa era sincera le alegraba verme de pie pues durante mas de 10 meses permanecí encerrada en esa casa…

-no te llame para que me dijeras algo que ya se… -dije con voz altanera

-¿entonces?

-voy a regresar a Tokio…- la cara que puso mi padre al escuchar lo dijo todo, palideció…- regresare a la universidad y tomare el mando de las empresas a tu lado…

-¿Qué pasara con diseño de modas?

-se termino…

-de acuerdo haré ciertos cambios para que ingreses mañana mismo… estarás a un nivel inferior pero aun así creo que

-no… revalidare las materias necesaria en un lapso menor no quiero estar retrasada tanto tiempo…

-de acuerdo, así se hará…- finalizo mi padre con rigidez aunque en su mirada había cierta felicidad que no quise descifrar…

-yo partiré mañana… quiero hacer algunas cosas antes de marcharme…

-mandare el avión por ti

-no, me iré en uno comercial…

-¿estas segura?...

-si, será la ultima vez…

-como quieras, entonces me marcho…- me dijo acercándose a mi, me dio un calido abrazo que me dieron ganas de llorar, pero contuve esas lagrimas en mis ojos para no dejarlas caer; después besos mi frente sintiendo yo el consuelo que había en él… desde hace tiempo que no lo sentía…- te quiero mucho hija mía

-yo también papá…- respondí seriamente…

A la mañana siguiente llame a Clara para que todas las cajas de ropa que había fueran subidas a mi camioneta ella inmediatamente obedeció y en cuestión de minutos todo estaba listo, le pedí que me acompañara en su mirada note un dejo de tristeza por la pequeña discusión que habíamos tenido el día anterior. Prendí el estero con una música considerablemente alta y Maneje cerca de 10 minutos me detuve en una agencia de viajes adquirí el vuelo comercial que saldría al atardecer… eso quería decir que llegaría a Tokio en la madrugada, me pareció perfecto así que regrese a la camioneta y comencé a conducir durante unos 80 minutos fuera de la gran ciudad, a lo lejos una vieja iglesia de vista humilde se divisaba; de reojo vi la expresión de Clara al acercarnos a ese lugar, sentí emoción no lo niego y quizás un poco de alegría…

-por fin llegamos, creí que seria en el fin del mundo…- dije tratando de bajar la tensión…- Clara encárgate de que alguien baje las cosas

-si señorita…-contesto formalmente

Después me adentre a la capilla, que en realidad era una parroquia comencé a caminar lentamente por el pequeño pasillo central que llegaba hasta el altar… en ese momento ya no pude mas y me deje caer llorando amargamente… había contenido el dolor por tanto tiempo… había estado sola tanto tiempo… mi corazón junto con todo mi cuerpo temblaba fue un descontrol que no parecía normal… comencé a recordar todo lo que había sucedido aquel día… los rostros llenos de burla… las miradas desagradables… rencor…

-¿POR QUÉ?...- Grite con coraje… con rabia hacia el santo que se encontraba frente a mi… -¿Qué Hizo Mi Hija Para Merecer Lo Que Sufrió?... ¿Que Acaso El Pecado De Su Padre Lo Arrastro A Él También?... De Verdad Que No Te Entiendo… Dejaste Que Mi Hija Muriera… Dejaste A Una Madre Sin Su Bebe… Me Dejaste Con Los Brazos Vacíos… Tu También Me Has Dejado Sola… ¿Por Qué?... Simplemente Quiero Saber Porque?...- mi voz estaba cargada de dolor, de resentimiento, de tristeza…- ¿Por Qué?... ¿Sabes Que Pienso?... Que Tu No Existes… Alguien Debió Crearte Para Tener A Todo El Mundo Mirando Hacia Algún Lado… Eres El Producto De La Imaginación De Algún Esquizofrénico, Un Demente… No Existes… No Existes… Porque Si Existieras No Hubieras Permitido Que Mi Hija Muriera… No Hubieras Permitido Que Mis Brazos Quedaran Vacíos… Pero Todo Esto Paso Porque Tu No Existes… Porque No Eres Nada… Porque Tantos Te Idolatran Sin Ser Nada… Pero Te Juro Por Todos Estos Dizque Santos Que Tienes A Tu Alrededor Que Ya No Soportare Ni Una Mas… Seré La Peor, La Mas Vil De Las Mujeres… El Amor Que Había En Mi Se Acabó… Me Oíste… Se Acabó… Todo Por Ti… Por Él… Ese Hombre Que Me Humillo, Que Me Engaño… Que Se Burlo De Mi… Todos Me La Pagaran… Te Lo Juro…

-Basta!...- me dijo el hombre que ya tenia rato ahí escuchando todo lo que decía pero que se había abstenido de decir algo…-

-No!... Es Momento De Que Sepa Todo Lo Que Hay En Mi Mente Y En Los Pedazos De Corazón Que Aun Quedan… Es El Momento De Desahogarme… Quiero Gritar… Quiero Destrozar Todo Esto Que Me Hace Daño… Porque Él…- dije señalando al santo…- Él No Es Nadie Es Simplemente…- no pude continuar porque aquel hombre me dio tremenda cachetada que el dolor me impidió seguir con toda clase de palabrerías que de mi boca salían. Comencé a sobarme la mejilla derecha y mire de reojo a aquel hombre aunque mi vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas logre distinguir que había enfado y desconcierto en su mirada…

-hija mía, lo lamento… no se que te haya sucedida para que le hables así a nuestro señor, pero no todo esta perdido… si tu hija murió debe ser porque al señor no le gusta ver a los pequeños sufrir y lo mejor es que regresen a su lado…- poco a poco se iba acercando a mi… de pronto sentí como sus brazos me cubrían en un calido y sincero abrazo… como los de mi mamá… o como los de mi papá… durante un largo rato continuamos así… me sentía tan bien con él… me dio la fuerza que yo necesitaba… comprendió como me sentía… y eso… eso fue mágico…- te sientes mejor?...- me pregunto con voz serena

-si… gracias…- respondí agotada

-todo va a estar bien… solo ten fe… esperanza…y … amor en tu corazón…- no dije nada solo asentí, sabia que nada de eso había ya en mi, pero no quise confirmárselo al párroco y ni a mi misma…

-he traído algunas cosas… le serán de utilidad Clara me ha dicho que ayuda a…

-muchas gracias hija… esos niños y sus madres te lo agradecerán…

-a mi no… que se lo agradezcan a mi hija… dígales que oren por ella…- sonreí falsamente y Salí de aquel lugar… me sentía asfixiada… me ahogaba el sentir tanto amor dentro ya mi alrededor…

Después Clara y yo regresamos a casa, tome la pequeña maleta y fui rumbo al aeropuerto, en un par de horas saldría el avión que me regresaría a Tokio, el lugar donde todos mis sueños fueron truncados, rotos; donde me humillaron y pisotearon mi dignidad…

**Hola**

**Bien lo prometido es deuda aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, les pido una disculpa muy grande por el retraso pero ahora si prometo actualizar cada semana.**

**Les mando un besotototote a todas las mamás, mamacitas y abuelitas y demás en este día en especial.**

**Las kiero mucho**

**Con un gran cariño de**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	4. Verdad

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**MALDITO AMOR**

_Capitulo Tercero_

**ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ****"°¤*(¯`° "Vérité" °´¯)*¤° "****ღ****ღ**** (****｡****‿****｡****).****ღ****ღ**

_**Verdad**_

**Se tu fossi una mia lacrima non piangerei più per paura di perderti. Ti amo.**

_Pov Darien_

_Todo cambio esa tarde… todo lo que planeamos se vino abajo… su mirada aun me duele, no puedo olvidarla… no puedo…creí en ella pero me fallo… y yo, yo no puedo decir nada a mi favor, también le mentí y la engañe pero si lo hice fue porque… porque al verla… sentí asco, sentí deseos que nunca antes había sentido por alguien… nunca la creí capaz pero ahora comprendo que por dinero los seres humanos somos capaces de cualquier cosa… hasta de convertirnos en los mas viles…_

-hola Darien como estas?

-hola nena…- dije seductoramente

-vamos no comiences…- me dijo deteniéndome

-pero porque acaso no te gusto la otra noche?...- vi como se sonrojaba

-por supuesto pero… estamos en la facultad…

-te espero en salón de conferencias…- le dije al oído y Salí del laboratorio de matemáticas… note que muy despacio tomo sus cosas y salio detrás de mi. Minutos después llegamos casi al mismo al salón de conferencias yo estaba esperando a que entrara… y cuando lo hizo serré la puerta con seguro y comencé a besarla frenéticamente, con desesperación… quería morder, arrancar todo lo que me estorbaba en ese momento y por fin… lo logre ella ya no traía prenda alguna y a mi en cambio me sobraba…

-eres un tramposo…- me dijo juguetonamente

-¿Qué?...- dije sin entender

-tu aun tienes tu pantalón y yo ya no tengo nada…- así que quiso quitármelo pero me adelante a eso y fue tremenda su mirada al notar que no traía ropa interior…

-te sorprendes?

-un poco

Contesto sonrojada. Aunque siendo sincero no entiendo porque aun se sonrojan las mujeres, no logro entender esa parte; si son capaces de abrir las piernas ante cualquiera que les dice cosas hermosas no entiendo porque el simple hecho de decirles un te quiero las hace perder el cielo… comenzaba a divagar en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto un gemido por parte de ella me volvió a la realidad, sin darme cuenta ya la había penetrado… hasta creo que ella se volvía loco con solo eso… así que decidí darle mas y mas fuerte cada embestida hasta que por fin me corrí dentro de ella… sacie mis instintos de macho en ese momento…

-listo preciosa ahora me tengo que ir…- le dije mientras me ponía mi ropa y recogía mis cosas

-me vas a dejar así?

-¿Qué acaso quieres mas?...- le dije groseramente

-no…- murmuro con vergüenza…- es solo que creí que iríamos a almorzar juntos

-eso nunca va a pasar nena… sabes que no le pertenezco a nadie, soy un hombre libre sin ataduras… por cierto ten…

-¿Qué es?

-eres tonta o te haces… recuerdas que no nos protegimos… es una pastilla anticonceptiva de emergencia… tómatela

-no quiero…

-pues como quieras pero si sales embarazada no me tomes en cuenta…- al decirle eso inmediatamente tomo la pequeña píldora y salio del salón muy enojada estaba casi seguro que no volvería a tener una sesión de sexo con ella, pero la verdad no me importa.

Comencé a caminar por el campus de la universidad cuando de pronto vi a una chica rubia era igual que ella… sentí como la sangre me hervía y fui directamente hacia ella…

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?...- le dije jalonándola

-oye que te pasa!...- me dijo muy molesta y es que yo la había regado

-creí que eras alguien mas…

-me lo imagino…- dijo para después marcharse dejándome con media palabra en la boca…

-hey darien!...- me grito a lo lejos Andrew

-pensé que te habías ido a Tokio

-no pude, además aquí las nenas están…- dijo moviendo las manos formando la siluetas de las mujeres

-basta!

-tu hermana llamo llega mañana

-no es posible mi padre sigue sin entender que no necesito chaperones

-entiéndelo esta preocupado, desde que tu y…- se detuvo inmediatamente mi mirada lo decía todo no quería ni que la mencionara…

-adiós!... le dije marchándome del lugar pero no se dio por vencido me siguió durante unos minutos mientras llegamos a mi auto…- no te darás por vencido verdad?...- el negó con la cabeza…- sube iremos a mi departamento.

Al llegar a mi lujoso departamento ubicado en la mejor ubicación de elite subimos al decimo piso…- pasa…- le dije

-veo que ya no te reprimes

-si tengo el dinero porque no darme los lujos que necesito- conteste burlonamente, mi amigo ha sido millonario pero no tanto como yo así que le di un golpe bajo

-¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?...- dijo yendo directamente al grano, sin rodeos

-lo único que te diré es que no creo en la mujeres a partir de ese día… - mi mirada se congelo aun mas de lo habitual- Serena Tsukino me destrozo la vida y jamás la perdonare…

-no solo ella se equivoco

-Andrew de que parte estas?- le dije groseramente

-quiero que arregles las cosas con ella… quiero que vuelva el Darien chiba que conozco, mi amigo; mi amigo de años atrás

-pues ni modo si no te gusta quien soy te puedes marchar… no necesito amigos, no necesito a nadie… la puerta esta abierta- le dije señalando la salida

-no me voy a ir hasta que no hablemos!- grito

-¡que es lo que quieres saber!- grite enfadado estaba harto de que siempre me lo preguntaran, de que no me dejaran olvidarlo…- quieres que te cuente con lujo de detalles como me traiciono?... de toda la farsa que monto para hacerme creer que me amaba?... de cómo se revolcó en mi propia casa con su amante?... o de cómo me hablo?... de esa mirada que no logro apartar de mi mente y de mi corazón porque según ella mi padre fue quien… quien monto todo lo que paso… además la perdida del dinero y todo lo que tuvieron que ver con el desfalco a las empresas…¿dime que es lo que quieres saber primero?... porque yo no quiero volver a repetirlo ni mucho menos recordarlo…- la ira se reflejaba en mis ojos que casi lanzaban llamas de fuego y mi amigo me miraba con la boca abierta y sin dar crédito a mis palabras… -contento?...- le dije burlonamente

-lo lamento… -me dijo y se fue, herí sus sentimientos pero no me importo cuando estuve completamente solo fui y comencé a beber sin control. Después tome las llaves de mi auto y fui a descargar todo mi odio y mi rencor con la primera chica que me ofreciera…

Pov Serena

_Todo parece igual… no, a quien engaño; todo a cambiado hasta yo he cambiado…_- pensaba mientras bajaba del avión con mi bolsa de mano Louis vuitton… al llegar a las barandillas me detuve a observar la luna que estaba hermosa…no había nada que la tapara… el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado, eran las tres de la mañana y las estrellas junto con su majestuosa reina alumbraban la ciudad que dormía…

-señorita… debe avanzar…- me dijo uno de los guardias al verme tan ida en el majestuoso astro

-si…- le conteste y seguí mi camino hacia la salida y como esperaba se encontraba el porsche de papá esperando por mi, subí y el chofer me llevo hasta la mansión donde mi padre me esperaba en la estancia.

-hija has llegado…- me dijo extendiendo los brazos para darme un cálidos abrazo al cual yo me negué aceptarlo.

-estoy cansada iré a mi habitación a dormir, en unas horas iré a la universidad…

-los documentos de la universidad están sobre tu escritorio así como la portátil, un móvil y tus tarjetas…- dijo secamente después de cómo yo le había contestado…- ah! Lo olvidaba también están las llaves del Ferrari plateado… ¿o prefieres el rojo?

-no… el plateado esta bien…

Al entrar a mi habitación me di cuenta que todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando me fui, no le di importancia pues realmente estaba muy cansada así que fui directamente a dormir. En unas horas mas ya comenzaba la luz del sol a filtrarse por los enormes ventanales, me fui despertando poco a poco hasta que me di cuenta que ya eran las nueve de la mañana, me levante rápidamente y fui directamente a darme un ducha al salir mi maleta ya estaba en mi habitación y la cama hecha… a un lado había una mesita con una charola con una rosa blanca y una pequeña nota que decía "Buen Provecho y bienvenida"… al terminar de leerla la arrugue y la arroje junto a la charola.

Tome mi maleta después de haberme cambiado de ropa y saque algunas fotografías, algunas de mis alhajas y un diario el cual guarde en una caja de plata que tenia en mi closet. Tome las cosas que había dejado papá y Salí de la mansión a toda velocidad en cuestión de minutos había llegado a la mas elitista universidad de Tokio, solo los hijos e hijas de las familias mas ricas se encontraban en esa institución.

Sentía la mirada de los estudiantes puesta sobre mí… y era lógico pues traía puesta una falda corta, pero muy corta y una blusa blanca entallada al cuerpo la cual traía un escote hasta mis senos que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación…

Cuando llegue a la oficina del director toque con amabilidad, y de inmediato me atendió sabia perfectamente con quien estaba tratando.

Mi primer año en la universidad fue el mas divertido pues traía a media escuela detrás de mi, provocaba las envidias de las chicas y profesoras… fue realmente muy divertido el ver sus rostros cuando los provocaba y luego los botaba sin dar mas explicaciones… como Roger un joven adinerado por el comercio, era atractivo, rubio pero no dejaba de ser el consentido y mimado de su casa… eso si que era un fastidio

-vamos nena, no te hagas la difícil… te la pasaras muy bien… además tengo un amiguito que te quiere conocer…- me dijo moviendo sus caderas haciendo que su miembro comenzara a endurecerse…

-¿en serio?... –el chico rubio asintió emocionado fue entonces cuando me le acerque y lamí su cuello haciendo que su miembro se excitara aun mas dejándose ver a través de su pantalón…- quizás en otra ocasión… cuando dejes de ser el hijo de papi…-le dije al oído y después me marche moviendo mis caderas sensualmente…

Ese día fue el primer día del resto de toda mi vida… a partir de ese momento la serena Tsukino de hacia tiempo había desaparecido jamás regresaría. Nunca más.

Por otra parte mi padre había cambiado totalmente, después de la muerte de mi madre mi padre se volvió frio y distante conmigo, pero cuando ocurrió lo de mi bebe cambio… tenia miedo de perderme y lo entiendo pero es ahora cuando me enfada es tan… tan meloso que me tiene harta… ojala pronto se jubile y me deje todo a mi cargo… se que suena horrible y mas tratándose de mi única familia pero, es que me pone los nervios de punta.

Ese mismo día busque a mi amigo Seiya él y yo teníamos planes de abrir una gran tienda para vender nuestros diseños, pero todo se había venido abajo, hablamos durante horas y al final decidimos que seguiríamos en contacto y que tendría todo mi apoyo económico para nuestro planes pero la única condición era mantenerlo en secreto; él acepto digo como no hacerlo si tendría todo lo que deseaba…

Oh! Lo olvidaba… lo del periódico era verdad… Darien Chiba estaba comprometido en matrimonio con nada más y nada menos que Esmeralda Black… su matrimonio seria cuando ella terminara la carrera de Aviación la cual cursaba en el extranjero mientras que Darien radicaba en Alemania terminando sus estudios.

Y bueno así continuaron nuestras vidas hasta el día de hoy…

Hola…

Aquí el tercer capi espero que les haya gustado se que tanto Darien como serena no son como los conocemos pero créanme en el próximo capitulo ellos se reencuentran y su encuentro no será nada común…

Les mando un cálido y sincero saludo

Con muxo cariño

SeReNyMoOn


	5. Recuerdos y Pasión

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**MALDITO AMOR**

_Capitulo Cuarto_

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

_**Recuerdos y Pasión **_

**Se tu fossi una mia lacrima non piangerei più per paura di perderti. Ti amo.**

**Pov Serena**

Un nuevo día más comienza y yo sigo con esta vida llena de un vacío que cada minuto me consume más…

Cucú cucú

-maldito despertador!...- dije aventándolo contra el suelo y aun así no dejaba de entonar su estúpida melodía… _cucú cucú cucú_- ya me tiene harta!...- grite desesperada y de inmediato me fui a la ducha tenia que estar lista en menos de media hora si quería llegar a la universidad antes que nadie y es que necesitaba desesperadamente que mi profesor de economía política me diera una asesoría personal…

-señorita Tsukino va a tomar su desayuno?...- me pregunto la chef personal de la mansión Tsukino

-no, tengo prisa por llegar a la universidad

-tienes algún examen?-pregunto mi padre interesado en mi respuesta

-algo por el estilo- le dije y Salí de casa subí a mi auto y maneje hasta la UNI. En el trayecto escuchaba las noticias de la bolsa de valores, era increíble como el dólar subía a pasos agigantados y bueno eso me favorecía pues seguiría por un largo tiempo mas como la mujer mas rica de Japón.

Cuando llegue al salón me di cuenta de que mi profesor como siempre era puntual entre sin hacer el menor ruido, cerré la puerta con el seguro y camine sigilosamente tratando de atrapar a mi presa pero de repente el se volvió hacia mi como si supiera todo lo que tramaba…

-buenos días…- le dije con una sensual sonrisa y una cara angelical

-Buenos días- me respondió- me sorprendió tu llamada

-de… verdad?...- mi voz había cambiado ahora era mas cautivadora… sensual… cargada de lujuria… el asintió de inmediato y quiso decir algo pero no lo deje porque deposite un beso salvaje sobre su labios haciéndolo estremecer cada célula de su cuerpo; el cual de inmediato reacciono…- empezamos la asesoría profesor?

-por supuesto…- me contesto

**Pov Darien**

-_Tokio… de nuevo piso esta ciudad que me vio nacer, crecer y… porque no decirlo conocí el amor, lo disfrute pero también… también sufrí, llore y me convertí en el peor de los hombres…_- pensaba mientras el avión aterrizaba, era de madrugada las estrellas brillaban como nunca y que decir de la luna, ese astro me cautivaba desde mi infancia…

-¿Qué tanto piensas?...- dijo mi compañera de viaje sacándome de mis pensamientos

-nada que te importe realmente…- dije con sarcasmo

-otra vez es ella… ¿Cuándo dejaras de pensar en la Tsukino?...-pregunto molesta

-Esmeralda cuando dejaras de meterte en lo que no te importa…- le dije muy molesto

-lo siento, pero es que cada vez que piensas en ella eres muy cruel conmigo…

-nena… no te pongas celosa quieres… bajemos quiero ir a dormir mañana será un día my complicado…

-es verdad mañana tomas posesión de tu empresa… tendré que ir a comprar un vestido muy elegante…

-vámonos…- dije fríamente, no importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que ella dijera y si estaba comprometido con ella era solo por su dinero nada por eso.

-Sr. Chiba es un gusto que haya regresado…- dijo mi chofer

-lleva a la señorita Black a su casa, yo me iré en taxi…- le dije entregándole mi equipaje y de inmediato aborde la unidad de servicio publico.

-¿a donde lo llevo?...- me pregunto

-al mirador…- le respondí secamente…

**FLASH BACK**

-te amare siempre… lo prometo

-y yo a ti… es una promesa…

-te amo ni niña… no olvides nuestra promesa…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-claro que no… nunca la olvidare…- respondió de inmediato.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-hemos llegado señor…- dijo el conductor sacándome de mis recuerdos

-quédese con el cambio…- le dije entregándole un billete de 50 dólares… el hombre sonrió ampliamente pues no todos los días le dejaban tan generosa propina…

-gracias… y tenga cuidado el mirador puede ser peligroso y mas a estas horas…

-si claro…- conteste sin importarme lo que me había dicho… camine hasta el barandal y me quede mirando fijamente la luna, era hermosa, realmente hermosa…-Darien chiba…ha vuelto…- dije mas para mi mismo que para alguien mas…

**FLASH BACK**

-¿serena?... ¿pero que demonios significa todo esto?...

-¿Darien?... ¿eres tu Darien?...

-Rubeos lárgate de aquí…

-Cálmate chiba esto fue…

-no quiero escuchar una sola palabra tuya… fuera…

-¿Darien?...

-Serena tu también vete… vete… VETE…

-Espera que… ¿Qué paso?...

-LARGATE!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué si yo te amaba?... serena… trato de entender aun porque tuvo que pasar esto pero no logro entenderlo…-me decía a mí mismo mientras que de mis ojos caían lagrimas de dolor… ese mismo que aquella mañana había sentido…-será mejor que me valla… el día será complicado… -me convencí de lo que acaba de decir y camine hacia la estación donde tome un taxi que me llevo directamente a casa…

**POV REI**

-mi hermano llega el día de hoy, la fiesta ha quedado muy hermosa le encantara… de eso estoy segura…- decía mientras admiraba el salón de la recepción…

-hola cucaracha… ahora hablas sola… no cabe duda de que estas completamente loca…

-hermanito yo también te extrañe mucho…- le conteste sarcásticamente pues mi hermano acababa de llegar y seguía con sus ironía y burlas… "cucaracha", si así me llama desde que yo naci y la verdad me agrada cuando no lo dice es cuando esta molesto conmigo y eso es muy raro pues somos muy unidos…

-cucaracha no has crecido nada!... sigues siendo una enana… pero igual de linda

-como te fue en tu viaje quiero que me lo cuentes todo… ¿ya te enamoraste de la caracola?

-jajajaja… caracola ¿cuando se te va a quitar el gusto de decirle así?- me pregunto divertido

-cuando deje de ser babosa, arrastrada y que tu no le pongas los cuernos…- le conteste en igual tono…

-vamos cucaracha nos esperan a comer y luego ir a recoger mi traje para la recepción…- dijo con un tono triste sabia que no era un momento especial para él pero aun así lo apoyaría…

-si vamos…

**POV MINA**

-_hace algunos años que vivo con mi hermana serena, hace un tiempo ella sufrió mucho nunca quiso hablarlo al recordarlo siento que hizo falta que yo hiciera mas por ella pero… no me dejo simplemente en la mañana se marcho sin dejar rastro alguno de donde se encontraba…_

**FLASH BACK**

-serena?... puedo pasar…- tocaba la puerta de la recamara de mi amiga sin obtener respuesta…- ¿serena?... ¿serena?... hay no… que has hecho serena, que hiciste…

_Papá:_

_Quizás no sea la mejor decisión pero me necesitaba marcharme lejos de Japón, lo siento en cuanto pueda me comunicare con ustedes… dile a Mina que siga pensando en lo que me dijo pero que es muy difícil para mi…_

_Los quiero mucho_

_Serena Tsukino…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Era lógico después de todo lo que sufrió tenia que alejarse, sufrí al igual que ella tiempo atrás había perdido a mi familia y luego la perdía a ella también… se que mi vida ha sido un infierno y que tal vez lo merezca por lo vanidosa y egocentrista que siempre he sido pero ella… mi amiga… mi hermana era la persona mas linda y hermosa que alguien haya conocido y digo era porque en verdad lo era… después de aquel día se convirtió en una mujer fría y calculadora, no lo niego es muy hábil en los negocios y sobresale en todo pero… no tiene sentimientos, no se toca el corazón, no mide sus palabras… extraño a mi hermana… la extraño mucho…- _mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre los cuadernos donde trataba de hacer mi tarea…- _Desde que serena regreso he intentado de cualquier modo hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto de su vida, pero no me hace el menor de los casos… sigue igual o peor… antes era uno o dos en el transcurso de un mes pero ahora… es diario, no entiendo que fue lo que paso… todo estaba perfectamente y de pronto… Darien termina con ella, Mamoru la acusa de robo y Esmeralda le entrega un video a Serena donde ella y… increíble que todo esto suceda en la vida real… es realmente increíble…_

-Srita. Mina la comida esta servida…- me dijo Luna la ama de llaves de la familia Tsukino sacándome de mis pensamientos…-

-en seguida bajo… gracias…

**POV DARIEN**

Horas más tarde el centro de la ciudad de Tokio lucia radiante, las luces comenzaban a adornar la ciudad y las personas comenzaban a retirarse, la noche había caído al fin y en un fino salón de auge social refinado se dieron cita las celebridades de la sociedad más aristocrática de todo Japón…

-bienvenidos…- decía amablemente a todos los que iban llegando como buen anfitrión…

-Darien hijo… que alegría que por fin hayas vuelto!...- me dijo mi tía abuela que nunca se había interesado en mi, mas solo ahora que voy a ser el nuevo presidente de las empresas de papá… que obviamente han pasado de generación en generación… y bueno no solo es la sucesión sino también mi compromiso con la nefastas de Esmeralda…- ¿Dónde esta tu linda novia?...

-no lo se tía…- conteste con una falsa sonrisa…- debe de estar embelleciéndose para mi

-eso no lo dudes, ella es una mujer muy hermosa… pero sobre todo te ama…

-si, tía… lo se… pero, pasa toma asiento y disfruta de la cena…- mi grosería se hizo mas evidente, pero mi tía no lo noto… siempre era lo mismo…

La cena comenzó, los invitados platicaban entre si sobre el incremento de las acciones, cada uno quería lucir mas millonario que el día anterior, mes estaba sofocando no soportaba la idea de tener que lidiar con esta clase de gente el resto de mi vida

-amor vamos a bailar, esa canción me encanta…- me suplicaba esmeralda, durante toda la noche la había evitado pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo mis amistades y su familia comenzaban a sospechar de mi postura así que accedí a bailar esa tonta canción…

-vamos…- le dije tomándola de la mano

**No me queda más**

**Que perderme en un abismo de tristeza y lágrimas**

**No me quedas más**

**Que aguantar bien mi derrota y brindarte felicidad**

**No me queda más**

**Si tu regreso hoy seria una imposibilidad**

**Y esto que no era amor, lo que hoy niegas**

**Lo que dices que nunca paso**

**Es el más dulce recuerdo de mi vida**

**Yo tenía una esperanza en el fondo de mi alma**

**Que un día te quedaras tú conmigo**

**Y aun guardaba una ilusión, que alimentaba el corazón**

**Mi corazón que hoy tiene que perder como solo amigo**

**Y aunque viví enamorada y totalmente equivocada**

**No me importa, porque esto si fue amor**

**Por mi parte, lo mas lindo, el mas grande amor**

**Y aunque siempre lo renuncies para mi, fue lo mas bello**

**Yo tenía una esperanza en el fondo de mi alma**

**Que un día te quedaras tú conmigo**

**Y aun guardaba una ilusión que alimentaba el corazón**

**Mi corazón que hoy tiene que perder como solo amigo**

**Y aunque viví enamorada y totalmente equivocada**

**No me importa, por que esto si fue amor**

**Por mi parte, lo mas lindo, el mas grande amor**

**Y aunque siempre lo renuncies para mí, fue lo más bello, fue lo más bello...**

-¿a que hora anunciaran nuestro compromiso…?- me dijo al oído con melosa voz insoportable

-no lo se… papá es quien tiene todo planeado

-es que ya quiero convertirme en tu prometida… y… si después tú y yo… vamos a… bueno ya sabes…

-esmeralda es que tu no entiendes… estoy muy cansado y prefiero ir a descansar…

-si tienes razón, discúlpame…-. Me sentí un tanto culpable por ser tan descortés con ella así que le di un beso… y en cuanto abrí mis ojos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… era ella ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?... ¿Quién la había invitado?...- discúlpame un momento…- le dije, pues quería salir inmediatamente del salón pero mi padre me intercepto en el camino

-¿A dónde crees que vas?...

-necesito salir…- conteste duramente…

-es hora de anunciar tu compromiso…

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?...

-teníamos la obligación de invitarla, seria catastrófico para nosotros el no hacerlo… así que sonríe de una vez porque en unos minutos te comprometerás con una de las herederas…

-de acuerdo papá…

-damas y caballeros, buenas noches…- comenzó a hablar mi padre con un discurso político muy conocido en todas las reuniones sociales…- el día de hoy celebramos dos acontecimientos muy importantes para la familia chiba, la primera es que el día hoy mi hijo Darien Chiba toma el control de las empresas de aviación Chiba las cuales se asociaron con la cadena hotelera Tsukino…

-¿Qué dices?...- pregunte sorprendido, no lo podía creer mi vista se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella… la vi sonreír descaradamente… lo sabia, ella sabia la asociación que había entre nuestras empresas… el coraje inundo mi cabeza haciendo mil preguntas a la vez…

- como sabrán los incrementos gracias a esta fusión han sido favorables… siendo aun mejor que la señorita Tsukino quien nos honra con su presencia- dijo señalando a mi ex…- viene hoy precisamente representando la cadena hotelera que ella representa y lleva en lo alto como directora…-

-_no lo podía creer mi padre el hombre que dijo un montón de cosas en contra de Serena ahora la elogiaba, esto era realmente increíble…_- pensaba cuando los aplausos me volvieron a la realidad y comencé a aplaudir mecánicamente siguiendo a la multitud…

-y bien, el otro motivo de esta celebración, es el compromiso de mi hijo Darien con mi querida Esmeralda…- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Esmeralda ya había llegado a mi lado y sonreía como histérica…- Darien hijo el anillo… -me dijo mi padre entre dientes, había olvidado que yo tenia que clocarle la joya que me había costado varios millones…

-lo lamento, es que…- no supe que mas decir, simplemente saque el pequeño anillo de tremendo diamante de 19 quilates en forma cuadrada color verde pastel…- Esmeralda…- comencé mi discurso frente a mi novia, lo había memorizado unas horas antes y bueno no podía olvidarlo…- el día de hoy damos un paso muy importante en nuestra vida, el día de hoy dejamos de ser novios para convertirnos en futuros esposos en donde nos comprometemos a amarnos por siempre…- termine al fin le coloque el anillo y ella se abalanzo contra mi besándome efusivamente; correspondí al beso pero mi vista se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella… si esa rubia que me cautivaba era tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan sensual… oh! Cielos mi miembro comienza a reaccionar con estos pensamientos…

-te amo Darien…- me dijo mi ahora prometida yo solo le sonreí y mi hermana noto mi descortesía hacia Esmeralda así que continuo con la fiesta para salvarme de las miradas…

Un par de horas después mire que Serena se alejaba de la multitud, por fin la habían dejado sola… la acechaban como perros… entonces vi mi oportunidad y me acerque cuidadosamente a ella…- hola…- dije al estar justo detrás de ella, miraba el jardín que esa noche brillaba mágicamente…- hace tanto tiempo que no te veía… ¿Cómo has estado?...- pregunte y ella no volteaba ni respondía así que continúe…- el jardín esta hermoso, y la luna lo hace brillar con su luz ¿no te parece?...- seguía sin mover ni un solo musculo…-a partir de mañana estaremos en contacto, somos socios… se que manejas la empresa de tu padre y que…-no me dejo terminar en un segundo se giro hacia mi y me planto un beso al cual no me pude rehusar…

**POV SERENA**

Todo marchaba muy bien, el compromiso de Darien había sido anunciado, ella se veía muy contenta tanto como yo cuando estaba con él… sin embargo en la mirada de Darien pude notar que no la amaba y como lo iba a hacer si todo esto era una farsa… la familia chiba había quedado en la ruina y decidió hacer la fusión con la empresa de mi padre para salvarse de tan miserable vida.

-hola preciosa hace tiempo que no te encontraba…

-Jedite… es verdad no recuerdo la ultima vez que coincidimos…- conteste tomando su cigarrillo

-sigues siendo la mujer mas hermosa con la que haya estado…

-esta noche no será para ti…

-tienes a alguien en mente… ¿Quién podrá ser?

-ni te lo podrás imaginar…- le conteste mirando fijamente a sus ojos, sabia que podría hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento, pero inesperadamente sonó mi móvil…- lo lamento tengo que atender esta llamada…- le entregue la colilla del cigarrillo y Salí al balcón a contestar mi llamada…- ¿Qué pasa Rina?

-_señorita han llamado de New York el padre Jesús ha enfermado gravemente y se encuentra hospitalizado… desea hablar con usted urgentemente…_- me dijo alarmada

-lo lamento mi agenda esta muy apretada…-le dije colgando el móvil… sin embargo algo en mi interior se rompió… el padre Jesús había sido muy importante en mi vida cuando estuve en ese país, me ayudo bastante a salir adelante sus palabras me habían reconfortado en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida…

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué padre?... ¿Por qué mi bebé?... Él No Tenia La Culpa De Nada, El No Merecía Sufrir Lo Que Sufrió… Él Era Inocente De Todo… No Entiendo ¿Por Qué Padre?... Dígame ¿Por Qué Su Dios Quiso Que Pasara Por Todo Esto?... ¿Por Qué?... ¿Por Qué?...Mi Bebé… Mi Hijo… Mi Hijo… Mi Bebito…- el llanto era desgarrador, el dolor insoportable, la perdida era infinita… el consuelo… no había consuelo… simplemente no hay nombre para cuando una madre pierde un hijo… esa palabra jamás podrá ser pronunciada… jamás…- padre… estoy tan enojada, maldito sea el momento en que me acosté con Darien, Maldito Sea Él Y Toda Su Familia…Maldito Sea Su Dios Que Permitió Que Un Angelito Inocente Sufriera, Maldita Su Religión Que Creí En Ella, Maldito Todo El Mundo… Maldita Soy Yo Que No Pude Protegerlo…Hay!... Ya No Puedo Mas, Ya No… Ya No… Quisiera Morir, Quisiera Morir…- continuaba llorando sin parar manoteaba, aventaba las cosas, caminaba de un lado para otro como un leona enjaulada… hasta que el sacerdote comenzó a hablar…

-hija mía…- comenzó a decir con un tono de voz muy suave lleno de mucha paz…- tranquilízate un poco, debes de encontrar la resignación en la palabra de Dios…

-¿Dios?... Yo Ya No Creo En Dios Padre, Ya No Puedo Creer Mas En Él… Siempre Fui Buena, Siempre Fui Honesta… Seguí Los Mandamientos De Su Dios… Jamás Tuve Malos Pensamientos, Jamás… ¿Por Qué Dios Me Hizo Esto Padre?... ¿Por Qué?... Si Yo… Si Yo… Mi Único Pecado Fue Amar A Darien Chiba… Mi Error Fue Él… Pero… Pero Mi Bebé… Él No Tenia Culpa Alguna, Él No… Por Eso Lo Odio… Lo Odio Mas Que Nada, Mi Corazón Ha Muerto, Mi Vida Se Acabo… Todo Lo Que Una Vez Fue Ahora Se Ha Destruido… Todo… Nada Queda Dentro De De Mi, Nada… Todo Se Fue Con Él, Con Hijo, Con Mi Bebé…- de pronto sentí como sus cálidos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo fuertemente, los latidos de mi corazón eran velozmente peligrosos pero al poco tiempo se volvieron al compas… sentí como era tan cálido y acogedor sus brazos como los de mamá…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-hola- escuche vagamente su voz… esa misma que me cautivaba hace tiempo, sin embargo el haber recordado al padre Jesús me hizo permanecer mirando fijamente el jardín…- hace tanto tiempo que no te veía… ¿Cómo has estado?...- preguntó nuevamente y yo no volteaba ni respondía así que continuó…- el jardín esta hermoso, y la luna lo hace brillar con su luz ¿no te parece?...- yo seguía sin mover ni un solo musculo… necesitaba volver a ser yo misma para contestar así que continuó… -a partir de mañana estaremos en contacto, somos socios… se que manejas la empresa de tu padre y que…- no lo deje terminar y de improviso lo bese, un beso apasionado al cual él no opuso resistencia alguna… mi lengua buscaba con desesperación esa química eléctrica que me causaba el estar con él… mis manos comenzaron a cobrar vida y las de él también, pero tuvimos que separarnos, el aire tenia que llegar hasta nuestros pulmones y bueno… mi mirada estaba extasiada, llena de lujuria, de deseo… de pasión…

-quiero darte tu regalo de compromiso… -le dije entregándole una tarjeta él le echa un vistazo leyendo la información que había en ella y sonrió seductoramente, después me marche… camine hacia la salida, tome mi abrigo y Salí del salón…

Comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo que me dirigía a la salida del lugar… Por alguna razón la imagen dl padre Jesús no se apartaba de mi mente… hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía esa clase de sentimientos, me lastimaba el hecho de tener que recordar todo lo que pase…- maldita sea!...- murmure al llegar a mi habitación… esa noche estaba volviendo a vivir los recuerdos del ayer… hasta que tocaron la puerta de mi habitación…

-¿Quién es?...- pregunte sobresaltada

-¿acaso esperas a alguien mas?...- contesto su voz seductoramente…

-pasa… creí que no vendrías…- respondí…

¿Por qué no?- comenzamos el estúpido juego de la seducción con sus miradas eróticas encontrándose con mi mirada lujuriosa…

-porque debes de festejar tu compromiso…

-lo festejare contigo…

-¿y tu novia?

-en casa, soñando conmigo…

-pues entonces… a lo que viniste… vamos Darien follame como tu solo sabes hacerlo…- cuando termine de decir la frase se acerco a mi tomándome por la cintura, mirándome a los ojos y yo… perdiéndome en ese azul profundo que me embriagaba de deseo y pasión… quería ser suya nuevamente, quería gozar y llegar al cielo como en aquella ocasión y es que no es que no lograra un orgasmo con mis amantes pero simplemente Darien Chiba era diferente… la sensación, el encanto…todo era distinto…

**POV DARIEN**

-pues entonces… a lo que viniste… vamos Darien follame como tu solo sabes hacerlo…- cuando la oí decir tal cosa me acerque a ella tomándola de la cintura… aun traía puesto su vestido negro de seda que marcaba la figura de su cuerpo, para ser sincero dejaba muy poco a la imaginación… la mire a los ojos… uff! Esos ojos azules… me hipnotizan, me vuelven loco… luego la bese frenéticamente deseaba con todo mi ser hacerle el amor a serena Tsukino, quería arrebatarle ese estorboso y sensual vestido que llevaba puesto, pero me limite a besarla por doquier.

Forme un camino de besos en su rostro y luego seguí en su cuello, sentía su calor emanar… transpiraba pasión, ansiedad, lujuria… deseo… luego comencé a deslizar el vestido hacia sus brazos dejando al descubierto sus pechos los cuales se habían puesto duros debido a la excitación que había en su cuerpo… era un deleite tenerla entre mis brazos y ella por su parte comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de mi traje, era salvaje y sensual al mismo tiempo… ¡me encantaba!...

-vamos Darien… hazme tuya…- me dijo y fue mas que una invitación para hacer lo que seguía… así que por fin me deshice del vestido haciendo quedar en una diminuta tanguita de encaje negro… wow… me elevo aun mas y sin mas continúe besándola por todo su cuerpo desnudo y luego tome sus dos pechos juntos y comencé a juguetear con la lengua causando reacciones en ella… gemía; eso le gustaba… y a mi… me enloquecía chupar sus senos me llevaba directo al cielo… era la gloria el estar con ella…

Después Serena comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón desasiéndose de él por completo… finalmente los dos nos encontrábamos en la misma posición… mi erección comenzaba a lastimar dentro del bóxer, el golpeteo con su pelvis me volvía loco de placer y de ansiedad… así que nos deshicimos de nuestras prendas intimas… observando nuestros cuerpo desnudos la excitación se hacia mas fuerte y el pudor se había ido…

Comencé a deslizar suavemente mi mano hacia su entrepierna haciendo estremecerse… estaba completamente mojada, su calidez me embriagaba de placer y decidí complacerla al máximo así que la tome en mis brazos y la recosté suavemente en la cama, donde finas sabanas se acomodaban para hacernos liberar el éxtasis de esa noche. Sus labios estaban completamente enrojecidos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y sonreí como no había vuelto hacerlo desde hace años, después con cautela y suavidad fui deslizando lentamente mis dedos entre sus piernas causando una serie de gemidos los cuales hacían que mi erección se pusiera aun mas dura… no había duda esa noche seria una de las mejores… al introducir uno de mis dedos en su intimidad pude sentir sus jugos distribuyéndose por todo el lugar preparándolo para recibirme, mas sin embargo comencé a masajear su clítoris haciéndola arquearse de placer… eso le gustaba así que me acerque un poco mas y su olor era especial, como decirlo no había otro igual; me invitaba a saborear aquel manjar que era solo para mi y no lo hice esperar mas introduje mi lengua estimulando cada sensación en ella, cada milésima de su intimidad, sentía su sangre correr a gran velocidad, mientras seguía encantado escuche que entre dientes decía mi nombre… su voz ya había cambiado un poco ahora era mas aguda y su respiración estaba entrecortada.

-vamos… da… Darien… estoy… a…- me decía con dificultad y en verdad lo sentía, su orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar así que continúe chupando, mordisqueando suavemente, y tomando el néctar de su interior…

-vamos nena, córrete para mi, déjame disfrutar tu sabor, quiero todo de ti…- dije con voz ronca

Y no tardo en llegar su orgasmo lo sentí cuando su vientre se contrajo y su espalda se arqueo de manera automática…

**POV SERENA**

Después de haber experimentado el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida sentí como la cabeza de su pene jugueteaba sutilmente con los labios de mi vagina encendiendo el deseo y las ganas de continuar con esa experiencia placentera…

-eres una bomba Darien Chiba…- le dije y solo sonrió y comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, el clímax nuevamente llego y esa tensión en todo mi cuerpo se fue acumulando cada vez mas y mas y mas fuerte en mi, mi vientre sentía la necesidad de explotar, me volvía loca, sus embestidas eran tan profundas que mi pelvis y mi vagina se contrajeron presionando fuertemente su pene causando en él una sensación de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo…

-Darien… -dije temblando, mi cuerpo se estaba endureciendo de placer… y el de él también, lo podía sentir dentro de poco se correría dentro de mi… su venas saltaban, su corazón al igual que el mío latían velozmente como si quisieran salirse del pecho, la respiración era dificultosa… ¡Oh!... ardíamos en el placer y deseo…

-serena… te… a…mo- dijo entre dientes ¿"_te amo·"?_ no lo se pero me pareció escuchar un te amo de su boca, pero no estaba segura… en ese momento no estaba segura de nada pues el tiempo había llegado juntos alcanzamos el cielo, la gloria era demasiado poco para describir el como nos sentíamos en ese momento, sentía su leche dentro de mi recorrer su camino hacia mi interior mientras que su pene se agolpaba meciéndose expulsando hasta la ultima gota de su vital liquido…

Nos quedamos en silencio tratando de normalizar nuestra respiración, se recostó a un lado mío sin dejar de abrazarme mientras que nuestro sudor se deslizaba hasta fundirse entre las sabanas.

Después de unos minutos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, el cansancio de esa noche nos había hecho quedarnos abrazados, envueltos con nuestros cuerpos desnudos… soñando que un día fue tan solo un "tal vez…"

ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ"°¤*(¯`° "" °´¯)*¤° "ღ ღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ ღ

**HOLA:**

**Se que tarde un buen para escribir y publicar este cap, pero de vdd espero halla valido la espera y que me lo digan es la primera vez que hago un lemon de esta categoría y me costo mucho trabajo, el vocabulario y todo… **

**También espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo cuando lo escribí…**

**Les mando un saludo muy especial esperando que se la pasen muy bien este fin de semana…**

**Con cariño**

**SeReNyMoOn**


	6. Maldito Amor

Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**MALDITO AMOR**

**By: SeReNyMoOn**

_Capitulo Quinto_

**ღღ**** (****｡‿｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° "Maldito Amor" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡‿｡****).****ღღ**

**Se tu fossi una mia lacrima non piangerei più per paura di perderti. Ti amo.**

POV SERENA

_Darien Chiba… aun duermes, tu rostro es tan… tan hermoso que el solo contemplarlo __me hace perderme en el tiempo… ¿Qué nos paso?... ¿Por qué el destino fue tan cruel con nosotros?-_pensaba mientras miraba fijamente el rostro del pelinegro sobre la fina almohada, luego mi mirada se desvió hacia su cuerpo que permanecía desnudo…- _Te a m o-_ esa palabra golpeaba mi mente haciendo de que incorporara de la cama de inmediato así que me vestí y arregle mi cabello para luego marcharme; antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación mire a Darien y con un dejo de tristeza combinada con una pequeña sonrisa me despedí del chico con el que horas antes había estado.

**Cada beso de ti que probé**

**Se eternizó en mi piel**

**Cada caricia callada hoy grita un te quiero**

Han pasado mas de dos semanas desde aquella noche apasionada, Salí de la ciudad quería despejar mi mente de todo lo que me atormentaba… fue un error del que no me arrepiento fue como si nada hubiese pasado, fue como si él y yo… No! Debes de ser más que fuerte Serena Tsukino… me decía una y otra vez más hasta que la voz de aquella mujer interrumpió mis pensamientos…

-señorita Tsukino ya puede pasar…- me dijo dándome el paso a la habitación

-gracias- le conteste cordialmente y entre, frente a mi estaba el padre Jesús aquel hombre que me había ayudado cuando mas lo necesite…- Padre…- le dije suavemente

-hija…- me contesto débilmente y es que en los últimos meses su salud había empeorado el cáncer de páncreas lo estaba matando literalmente…- ven acércate, déjame ver de nuevo ese rostro angelical tuyo…- al acercarme su sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente… ¿Qué has hecho hija mía?

-padre Jesús yo…- baje la mirada…- lo lamento… la sed de venganza me ha transformado he hecho cosas horribles…

-se nota en tu rostro, esta triste y vacío…- me dijo y toco mi mejilla causándome una sensación de calofríos por todo mi cuerpo…- quiero darte algo… busca en ese cajón una bolsa negra…- me dijo señalándome el lugar donde debería buscar… me levante y comencé a buscar y muy en el fondo del cajón encontré una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro

-¿es esta?...- pregunte

-si, ábrela…- obedecí y jale del cordón y saque lo que había en su interior era una medalla en forma de cruz la cual se desprendía de su marco formando así dos cruces; también estaban dos cadenas en oro blanco del mismo material que las medallas

-Son hermosas- comenté mientras se las colocaba entre sus manos

-ahora tráeme el agua bendita…- yo asentí y le lleve el tarro donde se encontraba aquel liquido…tomo una de las rosas blancas que estaban sobre su buró y comenzó a orar en latín bañando aquellas joyas con la bendición del mismo Dios… cuando termino tomo mis manos y me miro como aquella vez, cuando el dolor invadía mi alma; sentí toda su paz y su amor… - el dolor clama por la justicia pero se que muy pronto encontraras la resignación en ti…

-no lo creo padre, el haber perdido a mi hijo ha sido el mayor sufrimiento para mi… Darien Chiba no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que eso significa

-toma las medallas… usa una tu y la otra entrégala a aquel hombre que llene de felicidad tu corazón y sobre todo que te haga olvidar y vivir al máximo…

-no haga esto padre… no se despida de mi…-en ese momento mis ojos se habían inundado por las lagrimas de dolor que corrían por querer salir y perderse en mis mejillas.

-no llores por mi, yo estaré bien a lado de mi padre Dios...

-padre… usted es el único que me puede ver llorando, me duele verlo así y no poder hacer nada por usted… mis ojos junto a mi alma y mi corazón estaban secos, pero cuando estoy junto a usted se inundan de amor, de paz y esperanza… como quisiera tenerlo siempre a mi lado padre…- las lagrimas corrían desbordadas sin poder controlarlas, el nudo en mi garganta se había instalado ahí donde mas dolía…

-siempre estaré a tu lado… esta cruz representada en mi te cuidara siempre… Que mi Dios Padre, Dios Hijo y Dios Espíritu Santo te Cuide y guarde por siempre…- me dio la bendición y su vida culmino… había terminado su sufrimiento y de nuevo había comenzado el mío…

El funeral fue muy emotivo, mucha gente estimaba al padre Jesús las flores blancas y los llantos se acompañaban con el coro angelical de los niños del orfanato… el Ave Maria en la voz de aquella pequeña niña me llamo la atención, sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello color rosa me cautivaron mi mirada era totalmente para ella…

Cuando termino la ceremonia todos los presentes comenzaron a depositar las flores sobre la tumba los niños fueron los últimos en retirarse y vi a Clara mi ama de llaves, camine hacia ella... –Clara…

-Señorita Tsukino ¿Cómo esta?

-mejor…- conteste fríamente…- ¿ya no trabajas en la mansión?

-si, solo que también ayudo a los niños y niñas del orfanato…

-esa niña…- le dije señalando a la de cabellos color rosa…

-se llama Aiko esta por cumplir los 4 años

-¿cuatro?... mi hijo tendría la misma edad

-Señorita…- intento decirme algo pero prefirió callar…- disculpe tengo que marcharme

-claro…

**POV DARIEN**

**Cada roce en tus labios de miel**

**Me desgarra la vida, me quiebra hoy la fe**

**Tanto te amé y te has ido sin saber porqué**

-esta noche es aun mas fría…- murmure sin sentido…

-¿dijiste algo amor?...- balbuceo la pelirroja que estaba justamente detrás de mí

-si, que te vallas de mi departamento…-conteste duramente y sin ni siquiera voltear a verla

-¿Cómo?

-lo que oíste… lárgate…

-pero amor ¿no quieres que te lleve al cielo esta vez?

-Lárgate!... no me hagas repetirlo nuevamente…- la joven pelirroja dio media vuelta y salió furiosa de mi departamento, no le tome importancia, simplemente me quede mirando hacia el horizonte de la ciudad de Tokio; encendí un cigarrillo y me perdí en los recuerdos… esos recuerdos que duelen, que están tan clavados en mi pecho, en mi ser… en todo mi cuerpo…

**Flash Back**

-te amo serena…- Le susurre al oído, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse…la bese tan apasionadamente que yo correspondí a ese nuevo beso, nuestras manos comenzaron a cobrar vida propia abriendo paso a través de la ropa para poder tener contacto con la piel…

-Darien…- intente decir lo más normal posible pero salió más como un gemido. Me sonroje, sabía que Darien me había escuchado ahora mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho y el de Darien estaba exactamente igual… de pronto comencé a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, no me negué me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sentir el deseo y el calor abrazándome en cada milímetro de mi piel… en mi interior algo se desbordaba hacia el exterior mojando mi intimidad y mis entrepiernas… Darien de igual forma comenzó a evitarse su miembro crecía dentro de su ropa cuando una presión en mí que me gustaba… en ese momento quería más… y más…

-lo siento- exclamo Darien deteniéndose repentinamente…- perdóname serena yo no… lo siento…- dijo finalmente cabizbajo…

**Fin Flash Back**

**POV SERENA**

**Maldito amor**

**Que me ha destrozado el corazón**

**Bendito amor**

**Que me ha conducido hasta el mismo cielo**

Al anochecer me refugie en la habitación de hotel en la que me había quedado las dos ultimas semanas, Salí al balcón contemple la ciudad de noche y respire el aire helado que amenazaba con nevar me abrase a mi misma contemplando el horizonte lleno de luz y color por todos lados, en la mesa estaba mi cajetilla de cigarros tome uno y lo encendí; mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la reacción de la nicotina, mis músculos se relajaban y mi mente comenzaba a despejarse.

El móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo era Mina, tenia quince llamadas no contestadas de ella así que lo saque del bolso de mi abrigo y cayeron las medallas que me había dado el padre Jesús en el lecho de su muerte, las tome con delicadeza y de nuevo una lagrima callo sobre aquellas piezas de gran valor sentimental para mi…

**FLASH BACK**

-te amo… desde hace mucho tiempo te he amado… desde niños he querido decírtelo pero…- se detuvo, no sabia como continuar… era evidente que se le dificultaba expresar sus sentimientos…

-si…- dije sosteniendo el contenido del pequeño sobre en mi mano derecha y la cajita en la mano izquierda

-¿Qué?...

-acepto…- Darien me miraba fijamente y eso hizo que mi sonrojo se hiciera más que evidente. Así que tomo la cajita y saco una cadena plateada con una medalla en forma de corazón de igual material…

-no es lo mismo a lo que acostumbras pero…- calle sus labios poniendo mi dedo índice sobre ellos y después lleve mis manos hacia mi cuello y quite la lujosa joya para guardarla en mi bolso dándole a entender que quería su obsequio, y en efecto Darien coloco la cadena… y ese fue un momento increíblemente feliz…

-gracias… por formar parte de mi vida…- le dije tomando su manos entre las mías…

-te amo…

-y yo a ti…- terminamos dándonos otro cálido beso.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Darien…no puedo creer que aun Te siga amando, después de tanto tiempo… después de todo lo que paso y de todo lo que gritaste de mi…- de nuevo el celular sonó y esta vez atendí la llamada…- ¿diga?

-hasta que por fin contestas Serena!- dijo mina con un tono de preocupación

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte seria

-¿Qué sucede?... no puedo creer que sigas siendo la misma mujer

-si vas sermonearme colgaré- dije tajantemente

-no, no lo voy a hacer es solo que tu padre esta en el hospital…

-No me interesa…- dije

-hubo un atentado en la empresa, trataron de matarlo…- dijo rápidamente, sabia que colgaría al saber que se trataba de mi padre

-¿Cómo?

-él esta estable, pero también te he llamado para que tomes precauciones, dejaron un mensaje para ti…

-¿mensaje?

-si, quieren encontrarte, dicen que te dejaron un mensaje hace años y que te salvo Darien pero que esta vez nadie te salvara…-su voz sonaba preocupada…- ten mucho cuidado Serena…

-no te preocupes estaré bien en un par de días regresare…- dije muy confiada para que Mina dejara de preocuparse de mi…

Al colgar el teléfono recordé aquella noche…

**FLASH BACK**

-Darien… ¿estas bien?... ¿Qué te paso?...- no dejaba de hacerle preguntas y al mismo tiempo lo revisaba de arriba a bajo buscándole alguna herida…

-serena… escucha… esto no esta bien…- me dijo en tono preocupado y mirándome…

-¿a que te refieres?...- conteste un poco mas tranquila

-llamaron a casa diciéndome que te encontrabas en problemas…

-¿yo?... no Darien a mi me llamaron para decirme que estabas herido…- en ese momento Darien me abrazo fuertemente como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

-tenemos que irnos…- me dijo al oído

-tengo miedo… -le dije y mi voz temblaba al compás con mi cuerpo

-ven vamos, mi auto esta cerca…- me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar velozmente hacia su auto… antes de llegar tres sujetos aparecieron de la nada uno de ellos me tomo a la fuerza mientras Darien intentaba defenderme… todo fue inútil ya que eran dos contra el solo así que me arme de valor y mordí el antebrazo del hombre que me sujetaba y éste me soltó…- HUYE SERENA… CORRE Y NO TE DETENGAS!- me grito Darien quien se encontraba en el suelo, sin embargo no le hice caso me quite una de las zapatillas de tacón que llevaba puestas y la use como arma, uno de los sujetos intento atraparme y le clave el tacón en su rostro; la sangre del tipo me salpico sin importarme corrí a lado de Darien y los tres sujetos se retiraron no sin antes amenazarnos nuevamente…

**FIN ****FLASH BACK**

-el pasado esta volviendo lentamente… ¿Quiénes serian esos tipos?... ¿Qué querían?... o mas bien ¿Qué quieren?...- me preguntaba una y otra vez, no encontraba respuestas, no podía concentrar toda mi atención pues el rostro de Darien venia hacia mi recordando lo de aquella noche…- No es posible!...- me decía a mi misma cuando tome un cigarrillo y lo encendí; después me serví una copa de whisky escoses…

**POV DARIEN**

**Maldito amor**

**Que sé me ha robado el aire y la respiración**

**Y que me ha hecho trizas con sus besos**

**Abriendo un abismo de dolor**

**Maldito amor**

-¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?... ¿Por qué me falta el aire si tu no estas a mi lado?... ¿Qué me hiciste Serena?... ¿Qué me hiciste que no puedo vivir si tu no estas a mi lado…? Han sido tantos años que aun tu aroma permanece intacto en este lugar… he tenido mujeres pero ninguna de ellas a borrado ese aroma tan peculiar tuyo

**Flash back**

-¿estás seguro Darien?

-si padre… cuando termine mi carrera y vuelva del extranjero me casare con Esmeralda me hare cargo de las empresas…

-Me alegra saberlo… has hecho que me enorgullezca de ti…

-gracias padre… pero quiero irme ya… no deseo estar más tiempo aquí

-como tú lo desees, ahora mismo mando preparar el avión…

-si padre…

**Fin flash back**

Ese fue el último día de Darien chiba el hombre que amaba a una sola mujer… me jure no entregar mi corazón destrozado a nadie más… y solo utilizarlas para saciar mi instinto carnal… y eso te lo debo a ti Serena, solo a ti… no mereces nada de mi… ¿Por qué apareciste de nuevo en mi vida?... ¿Por qué me inquietas de nuevo?... ¿Por qué?... no lo entiendes… no entiendes que el tenerte cerca me enloquece y deseo tomarte entre mis brazos y no dejarte nunca más… irme contigo al fin del mundo… sin que nadie nos persiga… amarte hasta la eternidad…- en ese momento las lágrimas resbalaron sobre las mejillas del joven, la impotencia ante esos sentimientos los desbordaron en un llanto que no había experimentado en años…

**POV SERENA**

**Aunque intento arrancarte de mí**

**No te puedo olvidar**

**Llevo tu espina clavada en el fondo del alma**

-_como duele recordarte, cada momento, cada instante…sentir de nuevo esa sensación de soledad cuando tu no estas me consume cada segundo de esta maldita existencia, una existencia que tu me creaste y que yo acepte… tus caricias son fuego, son pasión que arde y me consumo en ellas… jamás he sentido algo parecido… decenas de hombres han pasado por mi cama y jamás ninguno ha satisfecho mi ego de mujer como tu lo has hecho… _-pensaba seriamente mientras consumía su cigarrillo…

**Flash Back**

-¿Serena?... ¿pero que demonios significa todo esto?...

-¿Darien?... ¿eres tu Darien?...

-Rubeos lárgate de aquí…

-Cálmate chiba esto fue…

-no quiero escuchar una sola palabra tuya… fuera…

-¿Darien?...

-Serena tu también vete… vete… VETE…

-Espera que… ¿Qué paso?...

-LARGATE!

-¿Darien?... no entiendo ¿Qué pasa?...- le gritaba mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta de la oficina…- ¡Ábreme!... ¡debemos hablar!... ¡Darien!...- no entendía lo que pasaba Rubeus miraba fijamente la escena hasta que no pudo controlarse y comenzó a gritar él también

-DARIEN… HABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O YO MISMO LA DERRIBARE…

-VALLANSE O MANDO LLAMAR A SEGURIDAD…

-MANDA A QUIEN QUIERAS, LO ESPERARE CON GUSTO PERO TU DEBES SALIR…-

Sabia perfectamente que si nos quedábamos ahí ellos se agarrarían a golpes y lo que menos deseaba era que se pelearan, así que calme a Rubeos y nos fuimos del edificio.

A la mañana siguiente intente llamarlo pero no obtuve respuesta… se había marchado… se fue lejos sin saber mi secreto… ese secreto que me había convertido en la mujer mas feliz del mundo…

**Fin flash back**

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?... sigo sin entender… pero bueno es algo que ya no vale la pena… ahora me enfocare en destruir a los Chiba… acabare con ellos, con sus empresas… se arrastraran a mis pies, me suplicaran, se humillaran y ni siquiera soportaran el dolor… no, ni siquiera se imaginan el dolor que yo pase… no serían capaces de sobrellevarlo… querrán morir, pero no se los voy a permitir…

**POV DARIEN**

**Aún recuerdo tu olor como ayer**

**Cuando tú me abrazabas vencida de placer**

**Tanto te amé, y te has ido sin saber porqué**

**FLASH BACK**

-quiero hacerlo… quiero ser únicamente para ti… quiero amarte…- le dije al oído y luego mordisque su lóbulo del oído derecho, para después pasar a besar sus cuello, comencé jugueteando y Darien accedió, nuevamente comenzó a tocarme, a besarme…

De pronto mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su mano dentro del enorme pantalón que traía puesto, tacaba mi intimidad que se desbordaba de placer… sentía la necesidad de ser tocada… amada… deseada…

Fui quitando las prendas de Darien una a una poco a poco hasta que no quedaba nada… y él de igual forma quito la estorbosa pijama de en medio quedando solo dos cuerpos que deseaban fusionarse en uno solo…

-te amare siempre… lo prometo- me dijo en un momento de lucidez…- siempre estarás en mi corazón… no importan los engaños, las mentiras, el tiempo… no importa nada más… lo único que importa es nuestro amor…

-es una promesa…- respondí…- yo seré tuya para siempre, no importa lo que pase, no importa nadie más… tu siempre estarás en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón… en casa parte de mi…juntos para siempre…

Dicho esto ambos nos entregamos mutuamente sin miedos, sin restricciones… simplemente con el amor que nos unía en ese momento… los besos, las caricias… el deseo impedían que continuáramos con palabras pues no hacían falta… todo estaba dicho, todo había sido escrito… nuestro destino se había cruzado y hoy… ahora se marcaba para siempre…

_"que maravillosa sensación era tener a su amor junto con ella, fusionados en uno solo"…_

-da… Darien…- encajaba mis uñas sobre su espalda en cualquier momento llegaría el anhelado orgasmo…

-te amo… mi princesa…- me dijo antes de comenzar con las embestidas más rápidas y rítmicas parecía que nuestros cuerpos anatómicamente estaban hechos el uno con el otro… Darien soltó un gemido cargado de suspiros y fue en ese momento cuando ambos llegamos al clímax… mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sintiendo las contracciones y palpitaciones llenándose de ese cálido liquido en mi interior… Darien me abrazo embonando sus manos con la mías haciéndonos sentir más amor…

Nos quedamos en silencio abrazados hasta que nos dormimos. A la mañana

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-te amo Serena… mi corazón te sigue perteneciendo… no lo puedo negar…

**POV SERENA**

**Maldito amor**

**Que me ha destrozado el corazón**

**Bendito amor**

**Que me ha conducido hasta el mismo cielo**

**Maldito amor**

**Que sé me ha robado el aire y la respiración**

**Y que me ha hecho trizas con sus besos**

**Abriendo un abismo de dolor**

**Maldito amor**

-no es posible, me jure a mi misma jamás volver a llorar por ti y no pude… estas lagrimas me vuelven loca, tu Darien me tumbas de dolor al no estar conmigo, al no poder besarte… maldito seas Darien Chiba… y maldita sea yo por este amor que me consume y me quema… siento morir…

**POV DARIEN**

**Maldito amor**

**Que sé me ha robado el aire y la respiración**

**Y que me ha hecho trizas con sus besos**

**Abriendo un abismo de dolor**

**Maldito amor**

**¿Dime que haré para olvidar?**

**No?**

-SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**POV SERENA**

-AAAAHHH!... DARIEENNNN!... MALDITO SEAS! TE ODIO! TE ODIO!... pero te amo…

**Maldito amor**

**Que me ha destrozado el corazón**

**Bendito amor**

**Que me ha conducido hasta el mismo cielo**

**Maldito amor**

**Que sé me ha robado el aire y la respiración**

**Y que me ha hecho trizas con sus besos**

**Abriendo un abismo de dolor**

**Maldito amor**

Los cuerpos yacían en el suelo y el alma desprendida a causa del dolor, tanto serena como Darien sufrían su distanciamiento, ese amor perdido el cual los ha llevado a vivir en mundos y condiciones llenos de odio y venganza… el dolor desgarraba su corazón temblaban sus cuerpos, mientras que las lágrimas quemaban su piel erizándola a cada paso que caían… Darien en Japón y Serena en EUA… distanciados por mar y tierra pero conectados por un par de sentimientos AMOR Y ODIO… VENGANZA Y PASION…

HOLA!

Primero antes que nada un millón de disculpas por no haber actualizado pero la razón en simple, la inspiración se había alejado de mi acompañado de un millar de actividades. Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado el capitulo. Pues no me queda mas que agradecer su apoyo y comprensión por la paciente espera.

Me despido por el momento no sin antes nuevamente darles las mas sinceras gracias…

Atte: Milly


End file.
